


Tell the world i'm coming home.

by psychoxwinchester



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoxwinchester/pseuds/psychoxwinchester
Summary: Prompt : Sam and Blaine meeting after they haven't seen eachother in a very long time.





	Tell the world i'm coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my old works to post at least one thing here and I crossed path with this old bad boy. This is very short I know, I'm sorry but I still hope you like it.  
> You are welcome to send me prompts you'd like to read. :)

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

 

* * *

 

 

That was it then. After three years being engaged for the army and being away from his friends and family, Blaine was finally coming home. Of course he hadn't expected it to be because of an injury and he knew he was lucky to still be alive after what happened, and well somehow it brought him here again. Lima, Ohio. It felt like he had left for a thousand years and as if it was yesterday at the same time. As he stand out of the plane the first thing he saw was most of his friends and his brother waiting there for him like if they never left from the day they were standing at the same place watching him leave three years ago. The only thought of all this time without seeing any of them brought tears to his eyes and Blaine only realized he had moved when he found himself in his brother's arms. He spent all his time with each and every one of his friends to hold them as if it was the last time, because it almost had been and he never felt as happy as now for having that amount of love in his life. Of course the last one in line was Sam. His best friend Sam. The one he knew now he couldn't live without and would make sure by all mean possible to keep by his side. Their embrace was longer than the others and when, as soon as his face met Sam's chest, Blaine let all the tears he kept inside flew down his cheeks, probably ruining Sam's shirt but he didn't really care because the body he was holding was also shaking with sobs while Sam was hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder. None of their friends new about the silent promess they made three years ago and now it was time for him to keep it. Long after their tears all fell down Blaine stepped back just enough to look Sam in the eyes but without breaking the warm embrace they were in. He smiled, his first sincere smile since a very long time, and let one of his hand softly caress Sam's cheek to try to erase all tears still there and whispered for only them to hear.

 

"I'm home."

 

Sam's chuckle was clearly made of relief before he offered Blaine the brightest smile he ever saw on his best friend's face and leaned in. Blaine didn't move away and let Sam close the gap between them so their lips met for the first time.


End file.
